While the Night is Still Young
by iGoToExtremes
Summary: Finn's birthday present for Rachel.


AN: I received an anonymous Tumblr request for birthday smut on Sunday night and intended to fill it quickly, but, err, best laid plains…

Because the timing of Extraordinary Merry Christmas was super vague and I'm not sure where it all fits in with Rachel's birthday, I basically ignored the episode. Just putting that out there right off the bat.

Finally, I do not own Glee or the song lyrics written by the fantastic Mr. Billy Joel.

o0o*0o0* o0o*0o0*o0o*0o0* o0o*0o0*o0o*0o0*o0o*0o0*o0o*0o0*o0o*0o0*o0o*0o0

_While the night is still young  
>I've gotta make love to you<br>Because the night is still young  
>I got a lot of catching up I gotta do<br>While the night is still young_

"Finn…" Rachel perked up, sitting forward a bit on the passenger seat of Finn's truck as he made a left turn where he should have turned right. "Your house is the other way."

"I know. But we're not going to my house." He didn't take his eyes off the road as he delivered his matter-of-fact response.

Her brow furrowed instinctively as she tried to imagine what her boyfriend was up to. It was Saturday evening, the night before her 17th birthday, and he'd taken her to a lovely dinner at one of the area's nicer restaurants. Since his mother and stepfather were away overnight for Congressional business, Rachel had presumed that they would head back to Finn's to take advantage of the privacy.

Rachel's heart leaped when he pulled into the Marriott parking lot and shut off the ignition.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I only needed to save up for a few more weeks," he offered plainly.

She reached up to cup his face, grazing her thumb across his cheek and beaming at him.

When she didn't respond, a concerned look overtook his face. "I know we probably can't stay the whole night because your dads will freak if you don't come home, but I wanted to give you something special for your last birthday in Lima, and I really–"

"I love it, Finn." She interrupted him softly and the worry on his face disappeared.

"I love _**you**_," he replied, leaning over to kiss her.

o0o*0o0* o0o*0o0*o0o*0o0* o0o*0o0*o0o*0o0*o0o*0o0*o0o*0o0*o0o*0o0*o0o*0o0

They checked in at the front desk, ignoring the raised eyebrow of the desk clerk who was probably only a year or so older than them. Then they rode the elevator to the appropriate floor and entered the room.

Rachel's breath hitched in her throat when she saw the trail of rose petals leading from the door to the king-size bed. On the small table near the windows sat a chilling bottle of sparkling cider and a plate of strawberries covered in dark chocolate. The lights were dimmed and soft jazz music was coming out of the stereo speakers on the nightstand.

"I hope it's enough. The chocolate on the strawberries is totally vegan, and if you want you can change up the music–"

Rachel turned around abruptly, cutting him off with a soft kiss. "It's perfect." How could he think otherwise? she wondered as he grinned in relief and leaned down to kiss her again.

Before things could get too heated Finn shed his coat and Rachel did the same, sitting delicately at the table of goodies while he hung their outerwear in the closet. She got the outer foil wrapping and the wire casing off of the bottle of cider before he joined her.

"Hey, let me," he said gently, taking the bottle from her and deftly uncorking it.

She knew it must be weird that watching him do that totally turned her on.

He poured them each a glass and raised his in a toast. "To the most beautiful, talented, _**awesome **_girlfriend ever."

Rachel felt her cheeks blushing a rosy pink at his thoughtful words and adoring expression. After they each took a sip of cider, Finn set his glass down and picked up a strawberry, silently offering her the first bite. Without breaking their eye contact she bit off a small portion, chewing slowly as he did the same. Then he held the remaining piece for her to take, and as she ate it she purposely nipped at his fingers, which lingered at her lips while she chewed as daintily as possible.

They took turns feeding one another, playfully biting and sucking and licking each other's fingertips. Meanwhile Rachel slipped out of her strappy heels so she could run her stocking-clad feet along Finn's legs, which she knew drove him crazy. When all the berries were gone Finn practically leapt at her from across the small table, capturing her lips in a heart-melting kiss. Because he couldn't _**actually**_reach across the table in any sort of comfortable fashion he quickly stood, coaxing Rachel out of her seat and pulling her flush against him.

She couldn't suppress the moan that rose from her throat as he deepened the kiss, his soft tongue swirling around her own. Her eyes fell closed when he sank a hand into the long, loose waves of her hair. After a moment she felt the zipper on the side of her dress being lowered, as delicately as Finn's large fingers could manage. Then he slid his hand along the newly exposed skin from her hip to her ribs, peeling the dress off of her shoulder one strap at a time. It fell to the floor, leaving her in only a thin pair of panties and sheer hose.

She bit her lip when she noticed Finn staring at her naked chest, clearly aroused at finding her bra-less. He wasted no time kissing her again, cradling her face to pull her against him and crashing his lips against hers with utmost passion and urgency. When their tongues dueled yet again he let his hands wander across the flat plane of her stomach before traveling upward to cup her pert breasts.

"Mmmph... Finn..." she breathed in response his ministrations, which alternated between delicate caresses and more deliberate pinches to her nipples. Her knees weakened and she found herself leaning against him, helpless amidst the shivers creeping through her body.

Taking advantage of their size difference as well as her weakened state, Finn guided her backwards until her butt bumped the foot of the bed. Not needing any encouragement, she hopped up and sat on the edge, pulling Finn by the back of the neck so their lips remained attached. He obliged her momentarily by continuing their heated kisses, but his mouth quickly traveled down her jaw and settled in the crook of her neck. Meanwhile he gently pushed her shoulder until she was laying back onto the bed.

Hovering over her, he laved at her pulse point and collarbone, hands once again teasing her breasts and turning her shivers into sparks. Her hands instinctively laced into his hair, fingers haphazardly grazing his scalp.

Her eyes closed once again as his lips roamed lower, eventually settling in the space between her breasts. His tongue grazed the side of each mound in turn but made no progress towards paying either one proper attention.

"Finn..." she practically whined, pulling at a handful of his hair. "Please..."

"Please what?" Even without opening her eyes she felt him smirking against her skin, amused by her state of impatient arousal.

In response she only groaned, tugging at his hair until his face was positioned directly over her left nipple.

In the short time they'd been sexually active she'd learned that Finn licking her breasts was one of her favorite things. And she was never shy about getting what she wanted, especially on her birthday.

He began with a few tentative swipes of his tongue over the small nub, gradually increasing pressure and intensity until his whole mouth was applying suction and his tongue firmly swirling around it. Then he repeated the ordeal with her right breast.

Rachel's hands tightened in his hair as she writhed underneath him, her core blazing from the activities and her heart pounding in anticipation of what was next.

Finally Finn abandoned her chest and dragged his tongue down her abdomen, their eyes locked amidst his mouth's lazy meandering. When he reached the top of her pantyhose a small smirk played at his lips, and he guided her body fully up onto the bed. Once she was situated he resumed planting wet kisses along her stomach, but instead of peeling down her hose like she expected he simply continued lower, kissing her hips and thighs through the thin silky material.

Rachel shivered at the sensation, both frustrated and tittilated by the nylon barrier. She involuntarily arched off the bed when his kisses snaked around to her inner thighs, inching closer to her throbbing core. Once again she grasped his hair in an effort to position his face where she wanted it most. This time Finn was clearly intent on torturing her, so much so that he dragged his tongue _**away**_ from her mound and down her left leg. Next he started at her right ankle and licked his way back up, all the while smoldering at her. She could only imagine the wanton desperation on her face and how pathetic it must look. But it certainly did the trick as Finn _**finally**_reached her center, nipping at it with his lips and tongue before peeling her hose and underwear down and off.

When he tossed them aside he gazed down, darkened eyes roaming her naked body. Too antsy to feel embarrassed at the exposure Rachel merely bit her lip, staring back at Finn and silently beckoning him to proceed.

Thankfully he got the message and settled back over her, kissing the right side of her neck and her left breast before settling between her legs with his face over her mound. Sitting up on her elbows just slightly, she watched as he gently ran his tongue along her dripping slit. The slow strokes of his tongue were so light and tender she could barely feel anything. Normally she loved that Finn was such an attentive and gentle lover, but given her intense state of arousal she didn't need any more buildup and it was just driving her crazy.

"Finn..." His name fell from her lips in a gasp and she hoped it conveyed that she needed _**more**_.

"Oh, ohhh!" Sure enough he instantly increased the pressure of his tongue on her small bundle of nerves, poking at it so abruptly that she started and arched upward amid her strangled moan.

One of his large hands gripped her hip to keep her writhing midsection steady while the other snuck between her legs. Without relenting his oral assault he teased her slick entrance with a long finger, gradually working it all the way inside of her.

"God, Fiiiinnn..." she moaned, fisting both of her hands in his hair as her walls began to stir around his finger.

He pumped the long digit in and out, her body rigid as the fire scorched the depths within her. After just a half-dozen strokes she fell over the edge, the heat radiating outward and leaving her limp, motionless, and whimpering.

Finn made sure to let her ride it out, but he kept gently petting her folds and rubbing her thigh prevented her from coming down all the way. She opened her eyes and tried to verbalize... _**something**_... but all she could manage to do was pant her doting boyfriend's name.

"Shhh..." he urged her, still haphazardly caressing the juncture between her legs. "I love you, baby."

"Finn..." she moaned again, barely recognizing her own helpless voice. "I need you..."

Finn didn't need to be told twice, quickly shedding his clothing and sheathing his stiffened length with a condom before joining her on the bed.

Rachel ran her hands along his firm chest and around to his muscular back as he settled above her, assuming the position that had become so familiar to them over the past few weeks. Resting his weight on one of his forearms, he used his other hand to position his hard member at her opening while she bit her lip and watched him expectantly. Once he was situated he gripped her hip and thrusted into her swiftly.

"Ohhh..." Rachel moaned at the sensation of her walls stretching to accommodate his girth. She loved everything about having intercourse with Finn, but there was something extra special about the moment when he first entered her, initiating the deepest of physical connections.

Finn groaned and withdrew slowly, carefully balancing on his arm before slamming back in. He repeated the action deliberately, the force of his thrusts igniting Rachel's core yet again. For want of anything better to do she clutched at his shoulders, digging her fingertips into the contours of the muscles. Finn slowly worked them both into a frenzy, his breathing growing more labored as his movements increased in speed.

"God, Rach..." he gasped, placing his other forearm her head as well and distributing his weight between both of his upper limbs.

Rachel writhed beneath him, unsure of what exactly she needed to achieve release but content to let instinct take over. After a few more of Finn's thrusts she gripped his sides, encouraging him to roll over onto his back. By some miracle of physics Finn didn't even slip out of her as they accomplished the change in position. Rachel quickly got comfortable being on top, leaning one hand behind her on Finn's thigh and resting the other in front of her on his stomach. Using her arms for leverage she raised her hips up off of his rigid cock and sank back down, quickly establishing a steady rhythm.

"Fuck... _**Rachel**_..." Finn panted while she rode him, reaching up to palm both of her pert breasts.

"Hmmm..." The groan was all Rachel managed, increasing the range of her movements as she felt the familiar throbbing within her loins.

Finn must have felt the stirring too because he bit his lip and groaned, thrusting upward to meet her swiveling hips while his fingertips firmly pinched her taut nipples.

"Ohhh God, Finn," she breathed as his actions set her center ablaze. Without any conscious effort on her part she began riding Finn faster and faster, knuckles turning white.

Finally she felt the approaching surge, emitting a wordless cry while she gyrated almost violently atop Finn's hardened rod and the climax overtook her body.

"Uhh, oh, Rachel!" Finn practically shouted, grasping her hips and pistoning himself into her as his release quickly followed hers.

"Mmm..." Rachel rode out her delicious orgasm until Finn's cock softened and slipped out, at which point she sprawled next to him.

Once Finn caught his breath he turned on his side so they could snuggle a little closer.

"Happy birthday, baby," he whispered in between kisses to her ear.

"It's not _**actually **_my birthday yet," Rachel pointed out, nodding towards the small clock radio which reflected that it was still only around 11 p.m. on Saturday, while her birthday wouldn't officially begin until midnight.

"You're right," Finn conceded, kissing her firmly on the cheek.

"You know what that means, though?" she asked somewhat playfully, turning on her side to face Finn directly.

"What?" he asked cheerfully, brushing her bangs off of her face and gazing into her eyes.

"It means the night is still young," she said with a seductive smirk, leaning in to kiss him passionately on the mouth.

_While the night is still young  
>I want to keep making love to you<br>While the night is still young  
>I want to try and make the world brand new<br>While the night is still young_

o0o*0o0* o0o*0o0*o0o*0o0* o0o*0o0*o0o*0o0*o0o*0o0*o0o*0o0*o0o*0o0*o0o*0o0

Please review! :-D I put this up totally unbetaed and barely proofread so please inform me of any errors.


End file.
